


Truth to the Story

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Here is my very first Owain/Odin fic. I wanted to make it serious, well, because I really wanted to write out how he told Ophelia and his wife the fact he had to go home. He probably was very serious in telling them the truth, not his usual flamboyant self. I should have made him a bit more emotional, but that didn’t happen, sorry. He just wants to spend the rest of his life with the people he cares for, and help Lucina the best he can.





	

It had been so long since he had seen his mark, the one his mother so wish she had. He knew that, even though he was eccentric, his mother was still proud of him, that she was happy to have him as a son. Odin sighed, that turned into a smile. 

“Odin, you are even more chipper than usual,” Laslow said. 

“I guess, it’s, I finally get to see the Brand of the Exalt again. It finally reappeared on my arm,” Odin told him. 

“It did, let me see.” 

Odin pulled up his sleeve and showed his arm to him, Laslow smiled as he got to see it again. 

“But doesn’t this mean we have to go back, very soon?” 

“Yes, I do have to tell Ophelia, and Elise everything.” 

“Whatever you think is best, but I have to do the same, and it goes for Selena, too.” 

“Of course.”

Odin walked around, trying to find his wife and daughter, but only coming across one of his brother-in-laws, his lord, Lord Leo. 

“Oh, hello Odin, how does this day treat you,” Leo asked. 

“Uh, very well, milord,” he replied. “Is there any missions you want me to take care of?” 

“No, not at the moment. Is everything alright, you are reserved, and calm, which is uniquely new to see.” 

“Eheh, I suppose, but I have some business to take care of. Have you seen Elise and Ophelia anywhere?” 

“Hm, I’m not sure. Last I checked, they went to go get flowers.” 

“Thank you, Lord Leo. I will see you around.” 

“You’re welcome,” Leo questioned. He watched as his retainer leave, with a very odd feeling that something was about to happen. “I have never see him so, formal? He hasn’t acted this, not in a long time. Something serious must be happening.” Leo then sighed, not fretting over at the very moment. 

Odin walked through the town, searching for his family, but to no avail. It took him forever to find them. 

“Hey Odin!~ Look at this! Ophelia and I made it for you,” Elise said, excitedly. She then walked over to him, trying to put the flower crown on his head. “Why are you so tall,” she pouted, “can you please get on one knee so I can put this on you.” 

“Oh, sure,” Odin replied, doing exactly what she said. 

“There you go!” 

“Thank you, it’s lovely.” 

“Thanks!” 

“Is everything alright, father,” Ophelia asked. “You are being very serious.” 

“I suppose so. The matter I wanted to talk to you both, is very serious.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. Ophelia, do you remember the discussion we had, about the brand on your arm? And that you wanted to see mine?” 

“Yes, what about it.” 

“Take a look. They are one and the same.” 

“What’s going on, and when did that appear, and what is it,” Elise asked. 

“I got it when I first joined the army. Father said it was the Royal Bloodmark of the Exalt. I thought it was apart of his writing and such,” Ophelia replied.

“No, it’s not. It’s called the Brand of the Exalt.” 

“What? Odin?” 

“I have a lot of explaining to do, so please hear me out.” 

“O-Of course. Father, why does it look like you are about to cry.” 

“Please forgive me. The Brand of the Exalt is a birthmark passed down through the royal family of the country that I’m from. Elise, you know that I’m not from Nohr, nor Hoshido, right?” 

“Yes, but what is this country you are talking about?” 

“I come from a country called Ylisse. I’m a prince, third in line for the throne.” 

“That makes me, a princess?” 

“Yes. You are a princess of both Ylisse and Nohr. If you were born from someone, not of the royal family, you would have still been a princess. The mark you have, proves it.” 

“What about the courage of the parents that flowed through you, or that one other woman, and the man and the fell dragon and whatever?”

“Odin?” 

“I should have started with that first, my name isn’t Odin, it’s Owain.” 

“Okay, okay, start from the beginning, please, it’s very much confusing.” 

“Sorry, my name is Owain, I’m a prince of Ylisse, and the mark that I have, proves of it. There is one person, known not to have it, and she is my mother, Lissa. It had never appeared on her, so when she found out that I had it, she was happy to the point where she cried. To her, it proved that she was my uncle’s and aunt’s little sister. I had an aunt, an uncle, and I have two cousin’s, my aunt, being the previous exalt, her name is Emmyern, my uncle, who was the exalt after her, his name is Chrom, my cousins name is Lucina and Cynthia, as goes for my parents, Lissa and Lon’qu.” 

“So who is ruling right now,” Ophelia asked. 

“My older cousin, Lucina. I mentioned the heroic blood that flows through the woman who had courage to cross the bounds of time itself, right?” 

“Not really, but time traveling is impossible.” 

“I thought that too, but it’s happened. My cousin, Lucina, challenged her fate, crossed time, into the past, to save a future, that was destroyed by a Fell Dragon, named Grima.” 

“Time traveling, Grima, nothing is making any sense whatsoever.” 

“Of course not, you would only believe it, only if you have done it yourself. My home, was destroyed because of a dragon, that my ancestor defeated, but couldn’t kill a long time ago, two to three thousand years ago. His name, the heroic man who raised his sword against the world-eating fell dragon, is the Hero-King Marth.” 

“I have heard of him, Xander would read me books about his heroic deeds and all of the things he had done.” 

“I know of a dragon, who had meet him, and told me and my cousins stories of him, but that is for another time. Anyways, Grima, was resurrected, he killed all of our parents, and a lot of my people, and many other people throughout the world. The lands were destroyed, no life to be seen, other than me and my friends. Lucina, is our hope, she led all of us to go back in time, to save what we had lost, but all for not. She fought to protect everything she cared for, me, Laslow, Selena, everything. She fought valiantly, with courage, and her determination. She wanted to give us everything, she wanted all of us to be happy. We fought against these things called Risen, people who came back from the dead, they could be summoned by any mage, who could control them.” 

“So, Faceless?” 

“Kind of, but they were people who died, that came back to life. Faceless are monsters that were created to destroy the Kingdom of Hoshido. I have met a lot of terrible people, but none worse than Garon and Iago.” 

“I…I’m sorry,” Elise cried. 

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault. Risen had followed us to the past, only to stop Lucina and the rest of us from trying to alter the past. The blood of that flowed out of two heroes who died to protect me, my parents, my mother, she died, trying to heal some of the wounded soldiers, while my father, died protecting me, from an arrow, that I was too careless to see. It was like any other Risen attack, but I, for the life of me, didn’t see it coming, my father had no business being there, and he died. It was all my fault.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Elise said, hugging him, trying console him, “it must be hard to bring up these tragic memories.” 

“I’m sorry,” he sniffed. 

“It’s alright, take your time,” she smiled. 

“What is an exalt,” Ophelia asked. 

Odin wiped off his tears. “In a sense, it’s equivalent to a king or a queen. The Exalt, is a person of peace, making sure that everyone in her kingdom will stay peaceful and everyone is happy. There is something I would like to ask you two.” 

“But what about Grima? What happened to him?” 

“In the past, my uncle, and his trusted tactician had vanquished him, but not without a price. He lost his closest friend, Robin, he was sacrificed his own life, so the Fell-Dragon would never resurface again, so no one would have to deal with his treachery, ever again. In my future, Lucina had defeated him, our home was destroyed, buildings were burned, villages wiped out, no life was there, everything was dead, except us, my friends and I, plus some of those who had managed to escape, had survived. Ylisse was destroyed.” 

“Father, I’m so sorry, you had lost a lot, I had no idea.” 

“It’s alright, I always had an escape. Anyways, I want to ask you, do you guys, want to come to my home, and live with me there? I cannot stay here forever, I must go home. As a prince, I have to help the Exalt, with everything she needs.” 

“I don’t know, my friends, what will happen then, what about serving Lord Forrest?” 

“Oh, I don’t want to leave my brothers, my sister. I’m going to miss them.”

“I would not hate you for staying here, but I cannot come back. I either stay here, or go home and never see you again.” 

“I’m going to come with you,” the two said in unison.

“Are you sure? You can never come back.” 

“Yes! I’m sure! I will find a way to stay in contact with Xander and the rest,” Elise said. 

“Yeah! I don’t want to stay away from you father.” 

Odin smiled and hugged them. “I love you both.” 

“And we love you.” 

After the talk, they got ready and decided to leave within a few days, knowing that the war was over, their job there was done. 

“It’s nice to see as a swordsmen again, Owain,” Inigo said. 

“It has been a long time since I have worn this outfit, but it suits me better,” he replied. 

“Whatever, can we just get going now,” Severa complained. 

“So Orochi and Tsubaki are coming with, as long as your children.” 

“Well, Caeldori said she wanted to stay, she said that their was someone she wanted to be with,” Tsubaki answered. 

“Oh.” 

“I hope he doesn’t break my little girl’s heart, or I will have to crush him,” Severa said.

Tsubaki chuckled, which led into a sigh. 

“Are we ready to go then?” 

“Yes,” they all said.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my very first Owain/Odin fic. I wanted to make it serious, well, because I really wanted to write out how he told Ophelia and his wife the fact he had to go home. He probably was very serious in telling them the truth, not his usual flamboyant self. I should have made him a bit more emotional, but that didn’t happen, sorry. He just wants to spend the rest of his life with the people he cares for, and help Lucina the best he can.


End file.
